When setting up passenger cabins in means of transportation, one focus lies in optimizing the space for passengers, so as to maximize the number of available seats. Consideration must here be given to seats for crewmembers, prescribed safety equipment, utilities and lavatories, which limit the available space.
For reason of efficiency, dense seating configurations may be realized in particular in commercial aircraft, resulting in a relatively small distance between rows of passenger seats, cabin monuments or other furnishing items. For this reason, openings for accessing a furnishing item are often arranged or scaled down in such a way that a door which closes the access opening permits just enough passage width. Nevertheless, it might become necessary for a furnishing item to be used by a special group of users, e.g., limited-mobility or older individuals, who require a larger passage width and support measures.